


the small chili pepper is spicy (and also a huge softie)

by junyeonbug



Series: day by day (i keep wanting to be with you) [1]
Category: MYTEEN (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just suhwan and yubin being dorks, lots of other trainees make an appearance, there are no fics in the suhwan/yubin tag and i have come to change that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junyeonbug/pseuds/junyeonbug
Summary: big oversized puppy yubin goes to find little chili pepper suhwanalternatively: best friends yubin and suhwan bickering with each other like they do everyday





	the small chili pepper is spicy (and also a huge softie)

**Author's Note:**

> lets pretend yubin and suhwan did their hidden box mission together

“Suhwan?”

Yubin pushed the door of Girls Girls Girls and Lullaby’s practice room open, scanning the room for a certain short blondie.

“Suhwan’s not here,” Byungchan informed, opening an eye but not moving from his position.

“Do you have any idea where he is then?” Yubin entered the room and sat down next to a Gukheon who was inviting him to the small gathering they had created in the corner. Yuri, Hyunsoo, Byungchan and Gukheon were lying down side by side, the former two peacefully snoozing under their white pullovers.

“I don’t know. By the time our team finished for today, he was already gone,” Gukheon sat up with a grunt. “Why are you looking for him?”

“The hidden box mission,” Yubin replied, seeing Gukheon nod in understanding. “I want to do it with him.”

“I see. Maybe you can check the dorm, he probably went there to take a nap like us,” Gukheon gave Yubin a pat on the knee before returning to his initial position, closing his eyes and attempting to sleep.

Yubin gave Byungchan a weak wave before exiting the practice room, heaving a heavy sigh once he was out. Of course he wanted nothing more but to join them in their land of slumber, but finding his best friend was much more important to him now, so he couldn’t take a rest just yet.

Yubin arrived at the dorm building a few minutes later, counting five doors until he arrived at Lullaby’s dorm room. The suspiciously loud singing grew louder and louder with each step he took, and when he was right outside the door to their room, he realised that the ruckus was indeed, coming from in there.

“Suhwan?”

A quick scan of the messy room revealed Hamin, Junghwan and Geumryul sitting on the floor, a guitar in Junghwan’s lap and an imaginary mic in Geumryul’s hand.

No traces of Suhwan to be found, unfortunately.

“Yubin! Wanna join our mini concert?” Geumryul welcomed him with a wide smile and outstretched arms. _That would explain the loud singing,_ Yubin thought as he kindly declined the offer but sat in front of them instead.

“Have you seen Suhwan?” He asked, casting a glance at Suhwan’s bed which was currently empty, except for a bunch of clothes and his blanket. 

“Yeah, we have!” Junghwan replied promptly, making Yubin’s neck snap in his direction. “He was here sleeping until we woke him up with our mini concert preparations.”   


“Yeah, and when we invited him to join, he just grumbled and left the room,” Hamin pouted. “His loss, we’re having so much fun now.”

“Do you know where he went?” Yubin tried hopefully, but was met with a sad reply of three shaking heads.

“Okay. Have fun with your concert. Don’t make too much noise,” Yubin dejectedly stood up and left the room, his heart heavy with disappointment. The moment Yubin shut the door behind him, Hamin’s deafening shriek and the sharp strum of Junghwan’s guitar nearly made him trip over his own feet in surprise.

When Yubin wasn’t looking for him, the little guy would always hang off him like a leech, but at times like this when he wanted Suhwan to be around, he was always nowhere to be found.  _Perhaps he went to the canteen to eat an early dinner;_  Yubin decided that he would check there next.

“Hyung!” Yubin caught the sight of Yohan at the end of the corridor, waving at him while running towards him with a blinding grin on his face.

“Hey, Yohan,” Yubin let himself be hugged by the other guy. “What brings you here?”

“I’m going to take a shower,” Yohan pointed in the direction of Boss’s dorm room, which was at the very far end of the row. “How about you?”

“I’m looking for Suhwan,” he ruffled Yohan’s hair affectionately. “I was going to do the hidden box mission with him.”

“Oh, Suhwan?” Yohan suddenly perked up. “Just now, when I was with Hyungjun and Mingyu, he came up to us and asked us if we knew where the instrument equipment room was. I think he wanted to take something from there.

“Instrument equipment room?” Yubin confirmed and Yohan nodded enthusiastically. “Okay, thank you, Yohan! I’ll see you around!” With a pat on his back, they parted ways, and Yubin hurried out of the building.

Now that he had Suhwan’s possible location in mind, Yubin’s footsteps seemed to be quicker and lighter, and he arrived in front of the instrument equipment room in no time. Creaking open the door hesitantly, he found that though the air conditioner was turned on, the room was shrouded in darkness. He flipped the light switch on, scanning the packed room for any signs of his best friend.

“Suhwan?”

All he could see was the instruments that had been prepared for the live band on the day of their Group X Evaluations. Electric guitars, keyboards, violins, drum sets… and a tuft of blonde hair sticking out from behind the cymbals?

Yubin grinned in victory as he maneuvered through the maze of instruments, hitting his arm or leg somewhere once every three seconds and creating a ruckus.  _Being tall does have its cons,_ Yubin cursed as his shin collided with a large drum. By the time he had reached Suhwan, who was huddled up in the furthest corner, leaning against the cool mirror under a drum set, Yubin had sustained enough injuries to last him a long time.

“Suhwan!” 

The called boy jerked in his sleep and hit his head against the mirror, before squinting his eyes at the sudden brightness and looking around at his surroundings.

“H-hyung…?” He mumbled sleepily, “Yubin hyung? Why are you here?”

“Why are _you_ here,” Yubin scowled, nursing the bruise on his shin. “Do you know how long I spent looking for you?”

“I was sleepy… and the hyungs were making too much noise in our room… I couldn’t sleep there, so I came here to be alone,” Suhwan yawned, his eyes finally adjusting to the brightness. 

“Of all places, _here?_ I get that you’re small and can fit into all sorts of nooks and crannies, but hiding here is a bit too much, don’t you think?” 

“How would I know you would come here,” he defended, but the way the corners of his lips curved up told a different story. “Why were you looking for me anyway?” 

“Oh, um,” Yubin’s arrogance vanished in a split second and hesitance took its place. “Uh… The PD announced that, we’re- you know- doing the hidden box mission… and that, like, we could… choose someone to do it with… right?”

Suhwan’s bored expression didn’t falter the slightest bit, “uh huh.”

Yubin caught the raised corners of Suhwan’s lips and sighed in frustration at the way Suhwan was playing with him. “I was thinking… maybe, we could like, do...? The mission? Together… perhaps?”

Suhwan blankly stared at him for the next few seconds without saying a word, making Yubin shift uncomfortably in his position until he couldn’t take it anymore.

“If you-”

“Seungwoo hyung and I already planned to do it together. Sorry.”

The hopeful expression on Yubin’s face fell so hard that Suhwan could almost hear it crashing to the floor.

“Oh,” he muttered sheepishly, looking away from Suhwan. “Oh. I see. I must’ve been too late then.” Yubin turned around, preparing to get up, “it’s okay, I should get going right? I hope you have fun with Seungwoo hy-”

Suhwan’s hand that flew around his wrist made Yubin halt in his tracks and turn around to face his best friend again. Unlike his monotonous expression from earlier, Suhwan was now failing to hold back a grin from consuming his face, his smile growing wider and wider with each passing second. When Yubin raised his eyebrows at him in confusion, that seemed to be the last straw as Suhwan toppled over in laughter, hitting the ground in front of him maniacally.

"What?" Yubin grumbled rather irritatedly.

"You, you really believed me?" Suhwan asked incredulously, making Yubin’s confused expression deepen further. "Seungwoo hyung _already_ did his hidden box mission with Dongpyo! Hyung, I knew you weren’t very bright to begin with but I can’t believe you’re this gullible?"

"Huh?" Yubin sunk back down to the floor, glaring at the boy shaking with laughter. "Are you saying that you said that just to chase me away?"

"What? No!" Suhwan stopped laughing and wiped his tear-filled eyes, his face immediately softening. "If I wanted to chase you away, why would I be telling you this now?"

"So that means you can do the mission with me?" Yubin's expression brightened again, his irritation dissipating away, a little smile spread out on his cheeks.

“Duh? Did you even have to ask,” Suhwan huffed, pursing his lips and folding his arms over his stomach. “Did you know how bad I felt when I had to reject Wooseok hyung’s proposal to do it together? He’s been so nice to me these days and I still did that. Because of you.”

Yubin’s confusion made a reappearance as he grabbed Suhwan’s arm and tried to meet gazes with him, but the other would always avoid his eyes. “You wanted to do the mission with me from the start,” he realised, “then why didn’t you come and find me in the first place?”

Suhwan scowled and shook Yubin’s arm off him, but the latter didn’t miss the tips of his ears growing a bright red. “Because I knew you would come running to me first,” he started off and finished his sentence with a mumble, “thanks for wanting to do it with me though.”

“What was that?”

“I said! That we should probably get going to film it now,” Suhwan cleared his throat and puckered his face at Yubin one last time before scooting out of his corner. With his small frame, going through the maze of instruments was an easy feat for him, and he arrived at the door in no time. His best friend, however, was more vertically inclined as compared to him as Suhwan heard a harmonious melody of crashes, off-tuned notes and swears coming from behind him.

“Sucks to be tall, right?” Suhwan smirked at a whining Yubin who had stubbed his toe on a keyboard stand. The taller glared at him for a second but said nothing more, hopping a few steps forward on his good foot but stopping once he noticed that Suhwan wasn’t moving.

“Why aren’t you coming?”

Suhwan shot him an amused glance, his annoying smirk still present on his face.

“Carry me.”

“What?!” Yubin’s face contorted into one of disbelief, staring back at his best friend who was all smiles, unlike him.

"You woke me up. I'm still sleepy," Suhwan extended his arms, beckoning Yubin to come back. Yubin only scoffed in response, rolling his eyes dramatically before walking off.

"Or… I could go find Wooseok hyung and tell him that I changed my mind? I think he hasn't done it yet-"

Before Suhwan could even turn around to start walking in the opposite direction, Yubin was already standing right in front of him, a betrayed pout on his face.

_Bingo._

"Get on," Yubin scowled, hearing Suhwan hop on his back with a victorious squeal. The smaller instantly dropped his head on Yubin’s shoulder and closed his eyes, hugging his neck tightly.

"I swear, Choi Suhwan, why do I put up with you?" Yubin reflected, supporting his friend's legs and began walking.

"Same goes for me," Suhwan messed up Yubin’s hair, giggling at the string of curses that tumbled out of Yubin's lips.

"You're lucky that you're small and light," Yubin submitted to his fate with another roll of his eyes and the two made their way to the filming site, with Suhwan clinging onto Yubin so tightly that the latter might or might not have been on the brink of choking.

After announcing their presence to the PD and queuing up for their turn in the waiting room, Yubin dropped Suhwan on the floor and sat down beside him, replenishing his lungs of much-needed oxygen. Not even a second later, Suhwan was already crawling onto his lap, blatantly ignoring the astonished expression that had formed on Yubin’s face.

“Are you serious?”

“Yes,” Suhwan replied defiantly, grabbing Yubin’s arms and wrapping them around himself.

“There’s literally so much empty space in this room and you choose to sit here? Explain?” Yubin questioned annoyingly but made no attempt to get the smaller boy off him.

“You’re comfy,” Suhwan stated simply, his signature smirk making an appearance when Yubin just sighed loudly in response, knowing that he lost.

“Nice knowing that I’ve become your chauffeur _and_ your chair; you’re welcome, Choi Suhwan,” Yubin harshly dug his chin in Suhwan’s bed of blonde hair and instantly regretted it when Suhwan twisted the skin of his arm twice as painfully in response.

A few moments after seeing Jingon and Dohyun appear from the filming room looking like they just lost ten years of their life, the PD stuck his head into the waiting room and called for them. Nudging an unconscious Suhwan who had miraculously managed to fall asleep in that short period of time, Yubin gave up trying to pry the sleepy boy off him and let him cling onto his arm as they appeared before the camera.

“You’re scared, right?” Suhwan teased, jabbing a finger into Yubin’s waist, causing him to emit an ungraceful squawk.

“Scared? Psh, I’ve done this before so many times,” he grumbled, looking into the mirror and fixing his hair. “You look like you’ll start screaming your head off the moment you touch whatever’s inside.”

“Oh yeah?” Suhwan counter-attacked, “ _you_ look like you won’t even be able to put your hand in the box.”

“Standby,” the PD interrupted their mini diss battle, making them snap back into attention, “action!”

“I’m Mu~sic Works trainee, Song Yubin,” Yubin started off, doing the gesture that Jinhyuk had created for them.

“And I’m individual trainee, Choi Suhwan!” Suhwan continued, unable to hide his smile at his friend’s funny gesture.

“Hidden box, start!” They finished off together, watching a staff member slide the lid off and begin the timer.

As soon as the lid was off, Suhwan slid his hand into the hole and started feeling for whatever was inside, but Yubin’s hand lingered outside the box, more focused on Suhwan’s reaction.

“Hyung, you’re not gonna put your hand in?” Suhwan noticed, meeting Yubin’s gaze and seeing nothing but pure fear and hesitance in his eyes.

“I… I am! I was just… you know, seeing your reaction first,” Yubin confessed, mentally giving himself a slap at how cowardly he sounded. Suhwan stared blankly at him for a second, before an evil idea popped up in his mind and a sinister grin vaguely showed up on his lips.

Just as Yubin’s fingertips entered the box, Suhwan jumped back with a yell, holding his arm with his other hand. Yubin followed him, repeating “why” a million times with his eyes as big as marbles.

“It moved!” Suhwan shrieked, frozen in place. “It’s alive, hyung, there’s a living thing in there!”   
  
“What?!” Yubin stepped away from the box, eyeing it warily. Suhwan wasted no time in putting his hand back in again, feeling around for a moment before repeating his previous action.

“It’s sharp! I think it has spikes?” Suhwan stared at his fingers, while suppressing a grin at his world-class acting skills.

“ _Spikes?!_ ” Yubin gasped loudly, inching further and further away from the box. Suhwan stuck his hand in again and promptly removed it, jumping around while looking at Yubin sadly.

“Ah! I think it bit me, hyung!” Suhwan wailed, “I could feel its teeth!”

“It _bites?!_ ” By that moment, Yubin was already pressed against the wall with the world’s most frightened expression on his face, his two hands curled into fists and resting against his chest. Suhwan turned back around, saw the staff trying their best to hold in their laughter and gave the camera a wide smirk before raising his hand.

“Choi Suhwan,” he challenged, “teddy bear.”

Yubin’s face when the PD nodded at Suhwan and handed them their respective items was absolutely priceless.

All the people in the room, excluding Yubin, burst into laughter, leaving the poor boy speechless and frozen into place. Suhwan had to put on Yubin’s mask for him before he started promoting himself. There wasn’t much time left, so all Suhwan could fit in was his self-introduction and a short song before the time ran out.

“Cut!” The PD yelled, and that was when Yubin finally snapped out of his trance, removed the mask and walked to the front of the box.

Lo and behold, a fluffy little teddy bear sat on Suhwan’s side, looking very much _not_ alive, _not_ spiky and _not_ capable of biting.

“You believed me again!” Suhwan was still doubled over from laughing, squatting by the side. “Did you see your face when I said it bit me? Good thing this was filmed, everyone will be able to witness this!”

Yubin glanced at his hysterical friend for a second, thanked the staff with a bow and promptly exited the room.

“Hey, hyung! Don’t leave me alone!” Suhwan stood up and mirrored Yubin’s actions, chasing after him as he walked away. Unfortunately, Yubin had the gift of long legs, which meant that small Suhwan had to run to keep up with his brisk walking.

“Hyung, slow down! I get it, I’m sorry for tricking you!” Suhwan panted, finally managing to grasp the back of Yubin’s pullover. “Hyung-”

“Stop following me,” Yubin muttered dangerously, making Suhwan flinch away from him and look up with him with wide, sorry eyes.

“Hyung… I’m sorry for doing that, I didn’t think that you’d get angry,” Suhwan ignored Yubin’s words and continued to trail after him. “I promise I won’t trick you again, okay? I’m sorry-”

“Hey Yubin! Suhwan!” Seungyeon’s loud voice echoed through the hallway, and the two of them looked up to see him waving at them. Their entire ‘friend group’ was with him- Seungwoo, Wooseok, Jinhyuk, Hyunsoo, Byungchan and Gukheon- and they all waved at them before continue walking.

“We’re going to eat dinner,” Seungyeon hopped up to them, ruffled Suhwan’s hair and put an arm around Yubin’s shoulder. “We wanted to call you to come along, but we thought that you two were already there. Looks like we were half right, right?”

Yubin nodded, tried to conceal his irritation from earlier and listened to Seungyeon talk his ear off like he usually did. They arrived at the canteen, grabbed their trays, filled it with food and proceeded to the long table to sit down together. No matter how hard Yubin tried to separate himself from Suhwan, the latter still managed to grab the seat beside Yubin. He kept his head down and waited for the other hyungs to arrive, until he caught sight of Suhwan picking up a piece of grilled eel from his own tray to put it on Yubin’s.

“Hyung… you like grilled eel right?” Yubin raised his eyebrows at the voice and looked up at Suhwan, who was still sporting the biggest pout ever, accompanied with sad, puppy-like eyes. “I’m really sorry about just now, please don’t be mad at me?”

Yubin looked at his best friend’s pitiful expression for another second, before he caved in and grabbed Suhwan in a headlock.

“Hyung!”

“I wasn’t mad at you, idiot,” Yubin messed up Suhwan’s hair, grinning at the way he struggled to pry himself away. “Now take this back,” Yubin put the piece of grilled eel back to where it belonged, “and eat up. You’re too light.”

Yubin released Suhwan and glanced at his disheveled appearance for a second before cracking up, and it wasn’t long until Suhwan started doing the same, leaving the hyungs completely puzzled when arrived at the tables with their trays of food.

“Why are they always like that,” Wooseok asked, not particularly expecting an answer.

“Oh well,” Gukheon shrugged, smiling at them fondly, “I guess it’s just a Yubin and Suhwan thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> this... was totally out of self indulgence i've been loving the two of them so much these days
> 
> this was really fun to write as well bc this couple dynamic is one of my favs!! where the taller is a fool for the shorter and the shorter acts all tough but is actually a softie... mmm the flavour
> 
> support suhwan and yubin i hope they can debut together xoxo


End file.
